


His Dream

by ivanthesilent



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Dream Swap, M/M, Manhunt Dream, Protective Fundy, and fundy dates all of them, basically dream from the manhunts and smp dream switch places, dream into the dreamverse is getting more and more characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28154937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivanthesilent/pseuds/ivanthesilent
Summary: Dream keeps running away from people for some reason, but Fundy decides to actually try and catch his husband.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Floris | Fundy
Comments: 8
Kudos: 453





	His Dream

**Author's Note:**

> also the idea of dreamswap was made by @/technopog on tumblr

Fundy walked to his base peacefully. He didn’t have much of a plan for a while, maybe he could try grinding for experience. He hoped to run into Dream, but he was strangely absent. No one had seen him for a while. There were some talks of him in shadows, but apparently it wasn’t his normal attire. Fundy hadn’t seen it personally.

He missed his husband. He knew he would be fine, but he was still worried. He loved Dream and he wanted to know if he was safe. It was odd of him to go so long without seeing at least someone. Even the people who had seen him said that he ran the second he saw them around. He seemed scared, and that’s what made everyone get concerned.

Fundy sighed as he looked around, then he saw Dream. He didn’t look like he usually did though, so this was the same as everyone else had seen. His back was turned to Fundy, his focus on something else. Fundy started walking towards him. 

It was pretty late out, so Fundy was surprised Dream was out this late. He wasn’t any better, but he at least had good armor. There were some monsters around as well. Not enough to be a threat, but Dream just didn’t care about them. He didn’t care about how cold it was either. He seemed a bit shaky, like it was tiring to even stand up.

Getting closer, Fundy realized something. His scent was different. It wasn’t unfamiliar though. He didn’t know how to describe it. It was Dream, he knew it was. His clothes were slightly torn, a dark green coat that rested on his arms was the only thing that looked nice. It wasn’t his usual outfit, in fact Fundy knew he didn’t have those clothes.

“Dream?” Fundy called. Dream tensed as he looked back at Fundy. There was the exact mask he always had, the one Dream possessed, there was no way that wasn’t him. But it looked like he was scared of Fundy, “Babe are you alright?”

Dream hesitated before running away. Fundy felt more worry go through him as he started chasing after him. Everyone agreed that they should try and leave him alone, but this was getting concerning. It didn’t look like Dream was going to last long, he constantly tripped over things that weren’t there, and Fundy even noticed his legs looking tired before he started running. 

Fundy though was good on energy, so he was able to catch up with him. He had no idea what was up with him. He just wanted to know if he was alright, and this was not helping. Dream still tried running, but it was obvious he was slowing down. Fundy pinned Dream to the ground, trapping him beneath him. 

Dream panicked below Fundy, who immediately softened as he tried calming him down. Fundy then noticed something, the mask was empty. There weren't any spirits in it, it was just porcelain. This wasn’t his Dream. 

“Oh fuck please don’t kill me,” He mumbled. Fundy got off of him a bit as he tried to calm him down. No wonder he was running from everyone, he thought they would kill him. 

“Hey, calm down. I’m not going to hurt you,” Fundy said softly. He looked up at the fox as he started to relax, “I’m sorry for scaring you, I just thought you were… What’s your name?”

“Dream. I don’t think I’m the one you all are friends with though,” Dream said. Fundy helped him sit up. He tried holding him close, Dream didn’t seem to mind. It wasn’t the Dream he knew, but it was him either way, of course he felt like protecting him like this, “I woke up in a world and I found people who wanted to hunt me acting like we were friends. I don’t know what alternate dimension I’m in, but I’m so confused.”

“It’s okay, the people here won’t hurt you. We can just tell them who you are, and they’ll understand. You’re still a version of Dream, if you weren’t, I would be able to tell,” Fundy said. Dream looked up at him quietly, leaning into him a bit. He was pretty warm. Fundy reached over to properly put Dream’s coat on him, tightening it so he was warmer. 

“I’m assuming you’re at least dating the Dream from this place?” Dream asked. Fundy nodded. 

“We’re actually married. For about a month now actually,” Fundy answered. Dream hummed, he didn’t really know the Fundy from his world. His version was a scientist that did stupid stuff. Dream really regretted not trying to meet him before with how this version was treating him.

“He’s pretty lucky then,” Dream mumbled. Fundy didn’t know how to feel about this. It wasn’t his Dream, but it was a version. He had a similar scent and voice, and he’d bet his face was the same. But this one had a whole other life. His Dream wouldn’t mind this, and this Dream seemed to think it was nice. 

“Come on, let’s get you inside,” Fundy said. He picked up Dream carefully, trying not to scare him again. Dream clung onto Fundy as he started walking him to his base, “So there are people hunting you in your world?”

“Yeah. George, Sapnap, Badboyhalo, and Antfrost from what I’ve heard,” Dream answered. Fundy opened the door to his base as he listened to him, “I was a criminal who wanted to defeat the Ender Dragon, and the king was giving a reward to anyone who could kill me. I’ve been running for months.”

“Well you can take a break here,” Fundy said. Dream smiled as he looked around, “Maybe we can get both versions of you here.”

“Will your Dream be fine in my world?” Dream asked. Fundy laughed as he set him on his bed, which he tensed at feeling. Poor thing probably hasn’t been on a bed in a while. 

“Oh please, it’s the hunters that’ll be in trouble,” Fundy laughed. Dream smiled a bit as Fundy tried to calm him down while he got used to the soft bed. Fundy started to leave, only to get pulled back by Dream. Fundy looked at him as he held his hand. 

“I know you’re married to your version of me, but-” Fundy sat down on the bed next to Dream, cutting him off. Dream went red as Fundy held him close to him. It wasn’t his Dream. But he married him, and he was responsible for any version. If this version needed it, then he’ll comfort him, “Thank you.”

“No problem, Dream,” Fundy mumbled. Dream reached up to take his mask up. Fundy was right, they did look similar. He put it safe in his inventory as he pressed his face into Fundy’s chest. Fundy laughed a bit, going to pet his hair. He felt him fall asleep quickly, clinging tightly onto his jacket. Fundy smiled as he held him protectively.

He knew Dream would be safe in that world. There was no way he would let some people kill him. Fundy was okay knowing that his husband would hunt them down instead. Now he could worry about the version of him in his arms. He knew Dream would be fine with it, he’d probably think it was cute. This Dream seemed like he needed some form of comfort anyway, and Fundy was willing to give that. Plus he wanted some form of Dream to cuddle since his was gone. He married his Dream, and any version of him that needed it.

**Author's Note:**

> fundy really do be taking all the dreams for himself


End file.
